Reminiscing
by Brooding-Blonde
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke reminisce on their past. AU NaruSasu. Don't like don't read.


Okay I know I should probably work on my robxrae story BUT I got this great idea for a one shot on the way to the movies with my mamaw and sister. We were going to see Puss in boots but it seems as if EVERYONE wants to go to the movies tonight so the line was all the way outside. We ended up going to Pizza Hut for dinner and then going home. We were listening to the radio and I got this random idea and I was all, this would be an awesome story. So I took out my phone and typed out the plot in my note app thingy. Here goes nothin'

Warnings: Shounen ai, NaruSasu I love Naruto and Sasuke just being together and I don't care who tops as long as their personalities stay true to the original characters. They both can be Seme and they both are uke in some way or another and in my head Naruto would be the better seme in this story.

Very Sorry to the SasuNaru fans who just want Sasuke to be seme. I used to be like that then I read some Narusasu and became a bit more open-minded. I still can't read stories with Gaara as Seme because it just wouldn't work right in my mind; he's an assertive uke.

Wow spell-check is hilarious. The other options for seme and NaruSasu were Semen and nauseous… hahaha

I do not own Naruto or any of the songs used in this fic, they all belong to their respective owners. If I make up a random song and put it in here then I'd be contradicting myself saying I own none of the songs and that they belong to their respective owners, since if I made one up I'd be the respective owner of the song and… Wow I'm confusing myself…On with the story!

* * *

><p>"Let's just all sit back and reminisce…" The beginning notes of Sweet Home Alabama started to waft over the airways. This song is so stupid, but it's actually kind of interesting. "And we were tryin' different things and we were smokin' funny things, makin' love out by the lake to our favorite songs…" I snorted a laugh out at the strange chorus.<p>

"Whatcha laughing 'bout Sasu?" I turned to the blonde next to me. His black t-shirt and the dark night sky made his sunny blonde locks shine in the light from the inside of his orange jeep. His blue eyes were looking at me questioningly.

"Nothing, this song just has strange lyrics." He stopped to listen and all that was heard was the repeating of the chorus. His loud musical laugh broke the weird awkward silence that had occurred. A smirk graced my lips and I couldn't help but notice the taller boy's attention lingering on my form next to him on the hood of his jeep.

"What made you choose orange for your jeep's color?" I knew that orange was his favorite color, but to paint a car that obnoxiously loud color. You'd either have to be eccentric or an idiot, or an eccentric idiot.

"I just like orange; I thought you already knew that?"

"I know but it's just kind of strange for your car to be painted this bright." He looked at me with amusement shining in his blue irises.

"And what color is your car Sasu-chan? Oh right, you can't drive yet." I sent him my trademarked Uchiha death glare.

"I can drive, just not legally." I still had to wait till July to turn sixteen and get my license and with that inherit the beautiful mustang convertible, it's a dark black but if you see it in the sun it looks blue. I sighed in my mind thinking of my dream car.

"It doesn't count since it's not legal yet." I went back to glaring at my blonde best friend for teasing me.

I crossed my arms over my thin chest and leaned heavily against the windshield of the obnoxious colored jeep. I looked up at the deep black expanse of the sky, little pinpoint bits of light dotting it everywhere. You can see everything from this secluded cliff above our small town of Konaha. Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes played to fill the silence between me and Naruto. My foot tapped to the beat absent mindedly.

A deep voice started to sing along to the song. I knew the voice all too well. I'd been accustomed to that voice ever since it had grown deeper when we were about thirteen. It had at one time sounded strange because of the drastic change. And I was kind of jealous because my voice was, and still is higher than his.

The wind stirred around us and the song ended, changing to an annoying hip-hop song about some girl riding her booty on the singer. This kind of music is what's ruining the minds of America's children. The wind was cold around me, making me shiver and rub my hands up and down my upper arms. My navy blue hoodie wasn't protecting me from the wind. A warmth rested itself around my shoulders. I looked up at my friend and down at his arm around my thin shoulders.

Sometimes I hate being so skinny. I get made fun of by the guys in gym because even the smallest one of them can lift me over his shoulder and carry me around like a sack of potatoes. I know this because they decided to try this one day. I hate being lifted off the ground now because I got picked up constantly that day by guys trying to show off. Jerks… I glared as I thought of those mean people who laughed at me. I'll laugh at them when they end up in a random spork incident. I won't cause the incident I'll just be there to record the whole thing and put it on the internet under the label; never mess with an Uchiha. Heh, that'll show 'em, all of them.

"Sasu, you're kind of scaring me with the whole glaring at thin air thing." I blinked at him. He reached a large tanned hand and rubbed my cheek underneath my left eye.

"One of these days your face is going to freeze into an eternal glare. Then you'll never get asked out. Except maybe by the fangirls, those crazies." I frowned slightly at the fact that I never get asked out. Again not counting getting asked out daily by fangirls. I sighed and leaned my head back so that it rested on the arm Naruto still had around my shoulders. I don't know, maybe it's a best friend thing, but it feels right for his arm to be around me. The wind stirred some more making me scoot closer to him for warmth. He tightened his hold on me and I looked up at him. He looked like he was having an internal battle with himself.

"Naru, are you okay?" He looked down at me a strange emotion showing in those bright blue eyes of his.

"Sasu, how long have we been best friends?" Random question, but okay. I thought for a minute trying to remember exactly when we had become friends. It was hard because it was so long ago.

"We were really little; I can't even remember when or how we became friends. All I know is that we've been friends forever and I can't see my life without you in it." A warm smile crossed his face and it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside my chest.

"I remember what happened like it was yesterday. You probably blocked it out." I looked at him and I could feel the expression of utter confusion on my face.

"We were in preschool, I was four and you were three, I was walking on the playground and saw some other boys picking on you. They were both in my group for learning time. You were in a different group because you were really smart. I remember that you were really small then and those guys were much bigger than you. They pushed you down into the gravel and you started crying; while they just walked off laughing. I saw blood on the rocks where you fell. It made me really mad for a reason I didn't really understand so I walked over to where you were and helped you up. I ran over to where they had walked off to and punched them both in the face before running back over to you. You were so little and helpless crying in fear and pain. I walked you over to the bench and sat with you until you stopped crying. That's how we became friends Sasu. I'm not surprised you don't remember." He told the story with a sad kind of smile on his face and he held me closer when he finished.

"You said you were mad for a reason you didn't understand, did you ever figure out the reason?" I looked up into the melancholy blue eyes.

"Yeah, I did just recently actually." His voice was quiet and I could hear the song Love like whoa playing from the radio. He lowered his head so that our foreheads were touching. Looking straight into my eyes he replied quietly, "It was love."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I heard confessions of love almost every day from girls at school. But this one, from this guy, was so sincere and real. I knew for a fact that he was telling the cold hard truth because it was Naruto. My best friend and protector; in gym he was the one who made all the guys stop picking on me. He always protected me from the mean people at school and made sure I was safe. I leaned forward slightly so that our lips met. I felt him stiffen up when I pressed my lips softly to his. I pulled away abruptly in confusion.

"Sasu…" He whispered out before pulling me closer to his chest and leaning down to capture my lips with his own. His were warm against mine and he held me kissing him for a small amount of time before releasing me.

I smiled softly at him and he pulled me closer so that my head was lying on his chest. He wrapped his warm arms around me blocking me from the cold. I snuggled closer enjoying his warmth. I never realized it but he's always warm; even when we were playing outside in the snow during winter. He'd always be warm when we'd both huddle behind our snow fort walls to protect ourselves from snowballs.

I felt him press his lips to the top of my head. "I love you Sasu." He murmured into my ear. I sat up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before returning to my position against his chest.

"I love you too, Naruto." I could see his wide grin in my mind, knowing that it was on his face even though I couldn't see it. The song, We found love by Rihanna was playing. I personally don't like this singer and this song basically just repeats itself over and over again, but it seemed to actually fit the mood surrounding Naruto and I.

"You know I hate this song." I heard Naruto chuckle out. I laughed quietly as well enjoying the cold of the night with my love's arms around me and a feeling of complete and utter happiness. Something I don't think I've ever experienced. I smiled while thinking. I love Naruto, I really do. I didn't ever realize it but I think I've always loved him like this. Ever since that day he saved me. I can't believe I didn't remember that. I think I remember it now though since he reminded me.

Those boys had really scared me. They called me some mean names and pushed me down so that I landed hard on my knees in the loose gravel. I remember the pain of the small rocks cutting into my skin. My tears were warm running down my cheeks and were so thick I wouldn't have been able to see if I had tried. I stayed on the ground and just pulled my abused knees to my chest and cried into my arms. I heard footsteps approaching me in my sadness and I was afraid that it was the boys coming back to hurt me more. A gentle hand was placed on my shoulder and I remember looking up and seeing Naruto for the first time. He was about twice my size and I was afraid at first that he'd hurt me too. But something told me that I could trust him. His hair was just as blonde then as it is now although it had been shorter and messier. Those blue eyes were still the same but at that time the deep cerulean color had been laced with concern for me. Tears were still streaming at a steady pace down my face.

He had looked me over with his worried blue eyes and he helped me up from where I was sitting. He said that he would be back in a second before running off. I stood there with tears still flowing steadily down my cheeks. My knees stung from where they were cut and my hands burned from getting scraped when I tried to catch myself. He came back looking satisfied. He pulled me with him to the benches away from where the other children were playing. He sat me down and looked over where I was hurt. I was still sniffling but my tears had slowed.

He had taken his hand and wiped the tears gently from my face. I remember feeling very safe and protected around Naruto. Even back then, I still felt love for him. All this time he had loved me and I had loved him back, albeit subconsciously.

A feeling of utter completeness washed over me as I looked up at my love's face above mine.

"What're you thinking about Sasu?"

"Oh, nothing I'm just thinking." He smiled warmly at me and I smiled back. Who knew reminiscing could leave one this happy?

* * *

><p>Oh My Gosh. I LOVED writing this. I meant for it to be more humorous but this turned out well I think. Please review. It keeps me writing. If you guys want I could probably pull a sequel for this out of the air somewhere. This came to me randomly and I think this is one of the deepest things I've written in a while. I hope y'all enjoyed it. I kept using songs I heard playing on the radio as I wrote this. And the reminiscing line thing from the beginning I actually heard the lady on the radio say something about reminiscing before putting on Sweet home Alabama. It was funny and I had to use that song because it seemed to fit. I'm rambling again…<p>

Please Review if you liked this and if you didn't still review so I can know how to improve. This is un-betaed so tell me if there are spelling errors or anything.

Thanks for reading… Y'all come back now ya hear? -Random hick moment- hahaha… +.+


End file.
